The Perry Life
by Eve Loryn
Summary: Takes place after the movie ends. Can Jake and Melanie figure out all their problems before their newly reformed life blows up in their face? Will Melanie's return to New York be the last straw? Why does Andrew return to Alabama? Does their love have what it takes to see them through a lifetime? Find out in this Perry life of theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bar remained alive with laughter, dance, and drink. For most of it's inhabitants the initial excitement had worn off, but not for Melanie. She sat on a chair in the room that she and her _husband_, Jake Perry, had officially moved together for their first dance as husband and wife. The smile that adorned her face since melding her lips to Jake's in the storm on the beach after her almost wedding would not leave her face. Truthfully, she didn't want it to. Jake had gone over to talk to his mother, Stella, who was standing by the jukebox. Melanie's cheeks began to ache from the strain of how big her smile continued to grow. She had started this day with many doubts and concerns and had walked down the isle with acceptance, but had ended the day absolutely sure of her position in life and even though she still had doubts, they weren't about if this is where she was meant to be, but were about how she wouldn't be able to meld herself back into her life with Jake fast enough.

"I told you darlin, that everything would work out." Stella said in a matter of fact manner.

"I believe what you said was one way or another, mother. But I can't believe that it has worked out this way. After all this time. Mother, I don't know how to feel." Jake admitted. He also had many doubts about Melanie's decision. Personally, his heart swelled with the choice she had made for them. He loved her, had always loved her and had filed away the hope for the day in the depths of his heart waiting for the right sign that would tell him it was time to let it come forth once more.

He knew that since she came back to Alabama she had been conflicted with what, or who she wanted most, but Jake knew nothing of what drove her to her final decision and change of heart. Would she regret not marrying that Andrew guy a few days, weeks, or even years from now when she would be reminded that life would him wouldn't be perfect as it had never been for the two of them? The kiss on the beach had awoken feelings and truths he had been long since trying to hide, especially that day when he knew that she would be saying her vows to another man. He had spent the whole day trying to ignore the bile that rose in him every time he thought about how it was his choice that they had been allowed to get married that day. He was the one that had signed the divorce papers, after seven years of ignoring them, he should have fought harder for her, made her see somehow that they were meant for each other.

"Feel loved, darlin. Anybody who saw her now would know that's the first thing she feels for you. She chose you today. I was at that wedding, Jake, you should have seen her. She seemed so scared, uncertain and only seemed to smile because her father kept saying something to her as he lead her down the isle. She loves you, now you need to show her that her choice will never be in vain." Stella rubbed her son's arm as she talked to him. She knew Jake is happy, happier than he has been since Melanie left all those years ago. It would do him on good to question the reasoning behind every detail of today. He and Melanie still has a long road ahead of them, but right now she also knows that they are both on the same battle field, working together.

"Quite a day! But we'll have to be going soon. You know, with the kids and all." Lurlynn said plopping down in a seat next to Melanie.

"I never would have been able to dream up this day if I wanted to. It's beyond anything I deserve." Melanie said shrugging.

"Oh don't say that. You and Jake both have been through alot. And who knows what would have happened if you had stayed. Personally, I think everything worked out the way it was meant to for both of you to become the people you needed in order to be together."

"Wow, Lurlynn that's actually the best confidence booster I've heard all day. I'm just afraid I'll wake up tomorrow back in New York with a show looming over my head."

"Do you know what you're going to do about that? I mean you've had to have thought about it since we all know you've been thinking of your life with Jake since coming home?"

"No, but I do know it's not something that needs to be decided upon tonight, or tomorrow or at all this week, in fact." Melanie said slapping her hand lightly upon her soaked dress covered leg.

"You also might want to think about getting into some warmer clothes soon. You're going to catch a cold in that thing."

"Yea. I know. It's not my favorite dress in the world."

"You're two for two with that now I guess." Lurlynn joked. Melanie snorted with the memory of her first wedding dress that remained un-salvageable from Jake's evidence of his activities the night before their wedding.

"This one is also quite heavy." Melanie joked while moving the wet material as much as she could on her body trying to get comfortable. Luckily Jake took his spot at her side in that moment.

"Well, we'd better be getting home. I'm so happy for you two." Lurlynn smiled at them both before heading off into the the crowd to find Clinton.

Melanie shifted enough in the chair to where she was able to look up at Jake without twisting her neck. "What were you ladies talking about?"

Melanie shrugged, not just yet wanting to discuss the more weighted topics that had surfaced while talking to Lurlynn, at least, not just yet. "My dress mostly." and on cue she shivered from a sudden draft that permeated through the room.

"I'd give you my jacket but I think it's holding more water than your _dress_ at the moment." Jake grinned his charming boy smile. Melanie took in the state of his clothes and noticed that his clothes indeed seemed to still be dripping healthy amounts of water.

"Maybe it's time we... leave?" Melanie asked catching herself for some reason not wanting to say "home" just yet. For now she'd call Jake her home and not step on any toes while throwing herself back into every aspect of his life. Jake swallowed thickly not missing what she didn't say. Melanie stood and Jake only moved back far enough to allow her room to get to her feet. The result left them with no space between them. Jake smiled his boyish smile again and leaned in to give Melanie a kiss, quick, but satisfying their tongues only brushing for a beat.

Before Melanie could regain her composure Jake stood by his mother saying goodbye. They spoke for a few minutes, Jake nodding vigorously at something his mother was saying to him and then walked back over to Melanie holding out his hand in invitation. As they made their way towards the door the music suddenly lowered and the voices cut away wondering where the music had gone. Everybody looked about wildly and soon landed on Stella who stood in the middle of the floor.

"Everybody give one last round of applause to Mr. and _Mrs_. Jake Perry as they take their leave!" The crowd in the bar went wild. Screams, hollers, cat calls, and congratulations where belted at the newly reformed couple as they waved heartily at everybody while making their escape out the door and into Jake's truck. Both slumped against the back of the seat sighing in happiness and relief. Melanie shivered again and Jake made quick work of starting the engine and cranking the heat. He carefully backed away from the small building and before driving home with his wife he reached over and grabbed her hand in his, lacing their cold fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked to the door hand in hand, the storm still battling strong around them. Jake made quick work of getting the door open allowing Melanie to step through first. She moved over to the nearest couch and waited for Jake to make her feel welcomed. The last time she had been here and not been the most pleasant experience. She had redone most of the interior trying to annoy him enough so he would sign divorce papers so she could go home to Andrew. Jake flicked on a few lamps and rested a few feet away from Melanie. She took in the room and noticed he hadn't changed anything back or made any effort to undo anything she had done to spite him.

"You kept the furniture?" Melanie asked suddenly tense and unsure of how to act.

"Yea, well like I said. It makes the place look a little nicer. More of a lived in feel." Jake responded. He knew how unpredictable Melanie could be and he stood wondering if she was going to flee faster than Old Fuzz the cat.

He closed the distance between them and left no time before he held her close to him, his palms flat on her back and his face buried in her neck. Melanie wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest breathing his in wet scent. They stood there comforting each other, soaking in each other, happy in the fact that they could be like this again after so long. Jake's still dripping jacket began seeping into the Melanie's dress and she began to shiver despite the warmth Jake's body offered her. Without a word Jake lead Melanie to his room trying to calm his racing heart. It's been too long since he's has his wife in his room... as his. He searched through his dresser for a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt he had saved from his high school days.

"Here, this should do until you can get your clothes from your parents." Jake smiled.

"Thanks, can you get the buttons for me?" Melanie turned around trusting Jake to handle the task. Jake laid the clothes on the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders caressing them just for a moment before slowly undoing the buttons.

"You know," Jake said as he released the first two button at the top of her dress, "I hate," a few more buttons, the dress now exposing the top of her spine to the middle of her back. "this dress." the next few buttons came undone. Jake hadn't been finished with all the fastenings but as soon as Melanie slipped off the shoulder straps the dirty, white dress slipped off her frame. Her modesty held only by her lingerie. She frowned at Jake while stepping out of the pool of fabric. Melanie continued to frown while carefully picking up the dress, gently trying to shake it all back into place. She proceeded to carefully lay it over the small recliner in the corner of the room. Jake watched her carefully as she pampered her dress. He knew women became attached to their wedding dresses because they associated them with the best day of their lives, having picked it because it showed who they were with the man they were marrying, but why would she still be so attached to that one. She had run from the man with whom she had picked it for. He watched her every movement knowing that the atmosphere in the room had changed since he had uttered his opinion of the dress.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Melanie said almost too calmly. She snatched the clothes Jake had selected for her off of the bed and marched herself into the bathroom. How could he say he didn't like her dress? It is _hers_ and the first thing he does is admits that he hates it. Melanie couldn't think about anything other than her own feelings and Jake's words.

Jake sighed heavily and kicked the air when Melanie walked out of the room. He knew they would a have plenty of arguments and disagreements while they merged their lives back together, but he didn't think tonight would start the marathon. He didn't understand her reaction. She had to have guessed that he wouldn't like the dress and he is tired of holding in his feelings when it came to Melanie. He meant it more as a joke he thought she would understand. Jake proceeded in wrenching the wet clothes off his body. They stuck to his skin making him regret, and not for the first time, about wearing so many layers out in a storm. Jake repeated to himself that Melanie chose him. _Him. _Jake had finished just pulling on a pair of pajama pants when Melanie walked back into the room, her hurt hiding behind her solidified attitude. She waited in the doorway and leaned against it, a pout still on her lips but daggers in her eyes. Jake paused with his shirt still in hand and watched Melanie. Her eyes roamed over his form, from his toes to his eyes and then held with a light flush to her cheeks. Jake smiled a crooked smile eyeing her in his clothes as well. That's a sight he never thought he'd see again.

"I know it's late, but I'm hungry." Jake couldn't help the smile that had taken up residence ever since Melanie had claimed him on the beach.

"When did you last eat?"

"I haven't eaten. I was supposed to at the reception... but I never made it the whole way down the aisle and well the bar didn't have much food prepared." Melanie shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Jake grabbed Melanie's hand ran to the kitchen practically dragging Melanie who laughed along the way. Their short run ended at the kitchen table where Jake backed Melanie up slowly with his body until she was sitting at one of the dinning chairs. Jake opened cabinets after cabinets only to slam them shut after a brief inspection of their interiors. With every door he closed he glanced at Melanie and gave an outrageous "wait" look that had Melanie laughing, clutching the side of the table for support.

"I promise I'll get you... ah ha!" Jake turned around with a box of pancake mix in his hand. Melanie clapped her hands. She stood and grabbed good sized bowl from the cabinet nearest the refrigerator. At first they bumped into each other while gathering the ingredients they needed, but soon they moved around smoothly as if they had never took hiatus. Jake stirred the contents of the bowl and a lazy Melanie admired his muscled arms, strong and capable. Without being able to resit any longer she placed her hand on his right arm pulling on it gently. Jake stopped his movements and looked down at Melanie. Melanie smiled slowly and stretched toward him on her tip toes, her hand never leaving his arm, using it for balance as her other hand came to wrap around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers. Her stomach flooded with excitement as the distance between them rapidly became smaller. This wouldn't be the first time they had kissed tonight, or even since Melanie had returned to Alabama, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling that overcame her. Jake smiled a charming half smile in the time it took for his lips to reach hers. The kiss was soft and satisfying, both made sure to completely cover every inch of the other's lips before breaking apart. No words were needed and Jake returned to his task of mixing the batter. They made quick work of making their meal. Melanie flipped the pancakes and Jake poured more batter onto the griddle.

As the newly reformed couple ate, little conversation passed between them. Both had many questions they wanted answered and stories they wanted to share, but tonight didn't seem like the night for talking. They ate quickly, cleaned up just the same, and headed to bed. Melanie let Jake use the bathroom first before going in after him. He is her husband and this is their home, but at times like this she still couldn't help but feel like a guest, a stranger, not sure of exactly where to move and when. When she exited the bathroom Jake already lay in bed waiting for her. When she had moved to New York she made the choice to change everything about herself, even which side of the bed she slept on. So, she stood momentarily confused when Jake took up the right side, the one closest to the bedroom door. Melanie proceed a few hesitant steps toward the bed trying to place why this felt right, but looked wrong to her.

"Mel, are you alright?" Jake asked concerned. Maybe the reality of sleeping with him again had her rethinking today? Jake internally rolled his eyes at that thought. Maybe he was being inconsiderate in some way? She seemed to be waiting for something. "Is there something you forgot?" Melanie looked at him a long few minutes before quickly shaking her head and soundly placing herself on the left side of the bed, on _her_ side of the bed.

Again, without the need for words they turned on their sides facing each other. Jake still couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Melanie not gotten married today, had not divorced him, but chose to be with him again and it seemed this time she would stay for the rest of their lives. She chose him. After everything they had gone through together, everything she had to do by herself to pick up the pieces, the person she changed into, the life she created, she came back... and was his. Jake smiled not caring for the distance between them, even if it was only six inches. He moved himself closer to her while at the same time gently grasping her hip and pulling her to him. She smiled so freely at his action that he knew this moment forever sealed itself into his heart. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him as much as possible, stroking her hair while his lips rested at her temple. She snuggled into him, her right and folding around the curve of his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw line. Oh, how she missed this. She had never realized how much until this moment. Both exhausted from the events of the day soon started to drift to sleep. Before he fell completely under Jake, breaking the silence, said,

"I'm glad you're home, Mel. I've missed you." Melanie is response snuggled further into chest, her mind deciding to stop torturing her with past conversations and actions replaying over and over and allowed her to sleep in the arms of the only man who has truly known _her._


End file.
